


A day to ourselves.

by Quakerlass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day 3 general domesticity, Fluff, I love fluff, M/M, sabrielweek2013, seriously lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam enjoy a day to themselves.</p>
<p>For Sabriel Week 2013 - Day 3 - General domesticity Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day to ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to supernaturallyimagined for the beta

“Gabe?” murmured Sam, “I need to get up.”

“Mmm, no you don’t,” was the only reply from the archangel currently draped over him.

Sam tried to move, but to no avail. He sometimes forgot that despite the fact Gabriel was considerably shorter than him, he was much stronger. All his movement achieved was Gabriel cuddling even closer, and pressing his face to Sam’s broad chest.

“C’mon, its morning, I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute.” Sam said, petting Gabriel’s hair gently.

Gabriel sighed dramatically, and flopped on to his back, finally allowing Sam to get up. When Sam returned to the bedroom, it was to see Gabriel sprawled out over almost the whole bed, in way that shouldn’t be physically possible.

Despite what Cas said about angels not needing to sleep, Gabriel sure seemed to enjoy it.

Sam smiled and made his way into the kitchen to work on a sure fire way of making Gabriel get up. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes soon began to drift through the room, and it wasn’t long before there were noises from the bedroom and Gabriel appeared at the door dressed in his usual boxer shorts (white with cartoon moose on them) and vest.

“Morning, Sammy, you didn’t have to do this. I was about to get up.”

“Sure you were,” Sam grinned.

“Hey,” Gabriel gave him a playful slap on the ass and grabbed his plate of pancakes.

Laughing Sam took his own plate and joined him at the table, not complaining even when Gabriel seemed to think his lap made a good foot rest.

Dean and Cas were currently out on a hunt and Sam and Gabe were enjoying having some time to themselves. They weren’t complaining about living with their brothers, but some time alone, yeah, that was good too.

After breakfast they washed up. Gabriel even dried the plates without making his usual comment about not understanding why Sam wouldn’t let him use his mojo to do it.

Sam loved the domestic thing they had, and Gabriel did too, not that he’d admit it. So he didn’t complain about wasting the day doing chores when they could have been out doing something (or in the bedroom doing something). He just relaxed and enjoyed spending time with the man he loved.

Truth be told, Gabriel hadn’t had much of a domestic life. His childhood hadn’t exactly been normal, even by angels standards, and most of the beings he’d had relationships with while he’d been in witness protection were hardly the domestic types. Kali’s idea of being domestic was putting her sculls away.

Gabriel smiled fondly as he watched Sam sort out the laundry. He was being extra careful, as last time they’d managed to turn some of Cas’s shirts pink and shrink Dean’s favourite AC/DC t-shirt. The fact that they’d shrunk one of Sam’s favourite plaid shirts the week before hadn’t made Dean feel any better. Especially when Gabriel found it was now a perfect fit for him.

Once everything was sorted and all the chores completed, they shared a leisurely shower together.

Sam sighed as Gabriel reached up to wash his hair. The archangel’s obsession with Sam’s hair was one Sam wasn’t going to complain about. The intimacy of the moment felt more like love to Sam than sex. Even though he didn’t understand why it was moments, days, like this that helped him accept that Gabriel really did love him.

They spent the afternoon with a tv marathon, someone having recommended that Sam watch Doctor Who, and they were quickly engrossed.

They took a break for lunch, even though neither of them were good cooks. It turned out Dean was best at that, but even they could manage a sandwich along with a mountain of popcorn for the rest of the afternoon’s tv watching.

When Dean and Cas got back, it was to find Sam fast asleep on the couch, with Gabe snuggled up against him, also fast asleep. Dean smiled and shook his head at the `chick flick` moment, before covering the two with a blanket and making his way to bed and his own angel, vowing to make fun of his little brother in the morning.

He hadn’t exactly been pleased when Gabriel had shown up again, and he’d been even less pleased when he realised that he’d slept with Sam. But he had to admit Sam was happier now than Dean had ever seen him, a fact he had to agree was down to Gabriel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr under the same name (Quakerlass)


End file.
